You and I
by Kat1054
Summary: Elena is a hard working high school student who takes care of her brother Jeremy by working full time at Mystic Grill. But what happens when a certain Salvator decides to come by late one night for a drink? How will Jeremy react to Elena bringing a stranger home? What is Damon hiding? What the hell is up with all these questions? Read or I will poke you with a spoon various times!


**Hi, I'm Desaree', but username is Kat. This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction, but I've posted a few stories for the Divergent Trilogy. I hope you enjoy this. It might not be that good at first, but it gets better. Pinky swear.**

**Chapter One**

**Elena P.O.V.**

The facts in life are simple. You live, you die, you can be happy, or you can cry, you can be an easy-going person…or you can be me. I am Elena Gilbert. Simple name isn't it? Well, that name has a lot of history behind the person that wields it. I am a high school student who doubles as an orphan and triples as a caregiver. I'm not complaining though. I mean, sure, I have long hours to work after school so that I can take care of my brother Jeremy, although, he helps out. We both work at Mystic Grill, but I take all the night shifts full-time everyday while Jeremy works during school days half time. We barely make enough money to keep our parent's home, but we manage—barely. We used to have our aunt Jenna help…but she died. So our history teacher stepped in since he was our aunt's boyfriend…but he also…died.

My luck with legal guardians is crap.

Right now, I am at work on a Saturday night while all my friends are at some party.

"Elena, I'm clocking out." Matt says. I look over my shoulder to see him putting on his coat. I continue stacking dirty dishes on a tray. "Alright, I'll be here."

"Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, it's creepy in here at night."

I laugh. "I'm sure I can handle an almost empty restaurant for another half hour."

Matt shifts his weight from foot to foot. "Alright, but call me if you need anything. I'm going…"

"To the party." I finish for him.

"Yeah."

"Okay, just don't drink and drive. Call _me_ if _you_ need any help." I say walking to the kitchen.

He chuckles. "Will do." I don't see him leave as I plop the dishes into the sink. I wipe off my hands and then walk around to the front. There are hardly any people left.

After about fifteen minutes, everyone is gone and paid for. I clean up a little by wiping down tables and sweeping the floors. The sound of the front door's bell rings and I put the broom aside. A man with dark clothing comes in and takes a seat at the bar. I go over with a smile on my face. "Hello sir. How can I help you?" I ask.

He looks up at me and I feel as if my breath has been taken away. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and is gorgeous. Handsome, I mean… "I'll have whatever's on the top shelf in shot glasses."

I hesitantly nod and reach for the highest bottle I can get from the shelf. I pour the drink in three shot glasses. I mentally slap myself. "Um…before I give you these, can I please see an I.D."

He grins and I bit my lower lip to contain myself. "I don't know. Can you?"

"May I," I correct myself.

He sighs. "I'm not sure I trust you with seeing my personal information."

I smile. "And I'm not sure I can trust you with downing these alcoholic beverages."

"How about this. I'm at the legal age of drinking."

"Oh are you?" I say resting a hand on the counter.

"Yes, and you know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because the costumer is always right." He says.

I roll my eyes.

He looks at me. "You are one rude waiter."

"I'm not a waiter though. I'm a waitress." I say.

"Whatever, same thing." He says.

I slid him one shot. "It's your funeral." He ingests the shot and I slid him another. He drinks it and I slid him another. He finishes it quickly. "That'll be twenty dollars." I say politely.

"Seriously?"

"Well, there's a charge for not showing the waitress an I.D. Oh, also sir, that's not including a tip."

He laughs. "Here," he says putting a twenty on the counter. "I'll see you later."

A small part of me feels empty as he walks away, but I ignore it.

"And your tip." He puts another bill of money on the table as he walks out the door.

I put the money in the cash register and walk up to the table. There is a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Thank you." I say to him even though he isn't here. Even though I don't know who _he_ is.

**Alright, so that's the first chapter. I'll update soon, but tell me what you think. Good, bad, you really don't care and you just want a virtual cupcake?**

**...0**

**...(-)**

**...(-)**

**...(-)**

**...l^^^^^^^^^^l**

**...l_l**

**Bam! Cupcake! **

**REVIEW!**

**~Kat1054**


End file.
